Just The Girl Song Fic
by Lissiana Malfoy
Summary: Shika's song for Ino. Im not really sure what to put as the summary. I guess just read it!


**A/n; Okay so I got bored. Lol. It's like 5 am and I have nothing better to do so I was listening to just the girl by click 5 and I decided that I wanted to write this. Unfortunately it's not that good but I'm really tired and I honestly don't care right now. In my own opinion I think it's pretty good. It could use improvement here and there and I could have added more detail but I don't really like to do that with song fics cause I usually don't let them get that far. Anyway. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer…I do not own Naruto… If I did Ino would have a much bigger part and she and Shika would be together.**

**~Just the Girl~**

**She's cold and she's cruel But she knows what she's doin' She pushed me in the pool At our last school reunion She laughs at my dreams But I dream about her laughter Strange as it seems She's the one I'm after**

Its late in the afternoon and two members of team ten are in the training field. They are supposed to be training but Ino was just brushing her hair so Shikamaru decided to close his eyes. Next thing he knows he is being kicked in the ribs. Shikamaru looks up as Ino kicks him in the side. "Get up you lazy bum. We are supposed to be training that doesn't mean you can just lay here and sleep." He sits up and runs his hand through his hair. "Teh, So troublesome." Ino narrows her eyes and kicks him again only this time harder. "Shut up and get up."

**Cause she's bittersweet She knocks me off of my feet And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else She's a mystery She's too much for me But I keep comin' back for more She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**

He sighs and stands up. But he can't help but smile as he watches her get a look of deep concentration on her face as she begins to meditate. 'What is wrong with you Shikamaru…? Seriously man. She is your best friend. How weird is that.' "Troublesome…" If only he could tell everyone what he so badly wanted to but unfortunately he couldn't. He crosses his arms. 'Maybe someday.'

**She can't keep a secret For more than an hour She runs on 100 proof attitude power And the more she ignores me The more I adore her What can I do? I'd do anything for her**

Ino tugs on his arms to get him to look at her. He turns his head. "Shikamaru, Can I practice my jutsu on you? I won't hurt you or dig into your memories to much. I just want to be sure that I can do it correctly." "I suppose Ino." They both sit down. Ino does so, so her body won't receive too much damage when she does the mind transfer and Shikamaru because he wanted to.

**Cause she's bittersweet She knocks me off of my feet And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else She's a mystery She's too much for me But I keep comin' back for more She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**

Ino bites her lip as she tries to get perfect concentration. She knew she shouldn't do this just to go digging in his head to see if he was involved with the sand bitch but he had been so distracted lately and that's the last thing that she wanted. She didn't want him to think she was trying to be nosy or that she was trying to be a controlling bitch but unfortunately her best friend didn't talk much so how else was she supposed to find anything else out.

**And when she sees it's me On her caller ID She won't pick up the phone She'd rather be alone But I can't give up just yet Cause every word she's ever said Is still ringin' in my head Still ringin' in my head**

Ino does the hand movements and she is in his head. The memories of all their time together both the good and the bad ones flash through her mind. At first she thinks she is still in her mind and she messed up the jutsu until she heard Shikamaru sigh. 'I thought you said you weren't going to go through my memories.' 'I'm not. It's not my fault this is what came up when I came into your mind. You're the one that's thinking about it not me you idiot.' She can't help but smile as she sees no memories of Temari, Just Ino. It's always been just Ino.

**She's cold and she's cruel But she knows what she's doin' Knows just what to say So my whole day is ruined**

She releases the jutsu and smiles at Shikamaru, "Well that was informative. It's nice to know that you have feelings for me." She stands up and picks up her stuff. "Thanks for letting me practice on you." Shikamaru doesn't even know what to say as he watched her walk away. 'Damn Yamanaka's and their damn mind jutsu's

**Cause she's bittersweet She knocks me off of my feet And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else She's a mystery She's too much for me But I keep comin' back for more**

Later that night he knocks on her window gently. So that he doesn't wake her father. She comes to the window yawning in rubbing her eyes. She looked so beautiful with her sleep mused hair and her wrinkled pjs he can't help but smile. "Can I come in?"

**Cause she's bittersweet She knocks me off of my feet And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else She's a mystery She's too much for me But I keep comin' back for more Oh, I keep comin' back for more She's just the girl I'm lookin' for Just the girl I'm lookin' for**

She nods her head and moves out of his way so he can climb in the window. He smiles and takes off his jacket and shoes so that he is in his pjs. She walks back over to the bed. "No one saw you coming up did they?" He sighs as he climbs into bed beside her. "No, no one saw me coming into my own girlfriends house Ino."

**I'm lookin' for I'm lookin' for I'm lookin' for Just the girl I'm lookin' for**

She smiles and cuddles close to his chest. "Okay." He wraps his arms around her small frame. "Ino, I don't want to keep us a secret anymore. It's bad enough that you have to keep searching my mind so that you can be sure I haven't been around Temari. If everyone knew we were dating they would leave me alone. And I wouldn't have to worry about the guys coming after you."

Ino looks up at him and raises her eye brow. "I didn't know you wanted this to be official. I thought that we were just testing the waters?" "We were but I can't do that anymore Ino. You're the only girl that I have ever seen myself with but if you don't want to be seen with me, then I can't keep this up. It's not fair."

She nods her head and leans up to kiss his cheek gently. "Tomorrow we will start off by telling my parents and yours. Now let's go to sleep please." He kisses her nose gently as he slips into a laying down position and pulls her tighter to him. "Goodnight beautiful." "Goodnight Shika-kun"

~/~

**Well that's it for my random late night story fic! Please read and review.**

**Shika: This is sooo troublesome**

**Ino: Shut up Shikamaru.**

**Shika: You act like it's so hard for me to get you to melt in my arms. It doesn't take much sweetheart.**

**Ino: *Blushes* Shutupp**

**Lissi: Well then…. Ummm well I guess like they say it's the quiet ones you have to look out for! Possible lemon in the future for these guys. Once I can get a good long term story up for them! If you have any ideas or suggestions pm me. Love ya guys R & R!**


End file.
